Sealed Like Glue
by SeeMeSoar
Summary: Percy, according to Juno, was the glue of the seven, but now he's back. His mother insists on taking him to Goode with the rest of the seven, along with Leo's half-sister, Tess. Percy has to become the glue in his and Annabeth's relationship when annoying mortal Sydney Byrd tries to get Percy for herself. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter One: Tess

**A/N: Please tell me what you guys think. Got ideas for where this could go? Please review. Pretty new at this, but hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson... **

Tess POV

Argo II had touched down. Countless demigods, several nursing wounds, surged towards the ship as they cheered. I counted myself among them. Camp Half-Blood had been chaotic recently, but Argo II coming back was a sign of success. The gangplank lowered. Festus whirred and buzzed, but I could barely hear him over the roar of the campers. Drew looked embarrassed, and I knew her reign of the Aphrodite cabin, which had resumed after Piper left, was over. My best friend Lacy looked relieved, and I blinked up to try and see the seven heroes. Frank Zhang came down into the crowd rather awkwardly, but the Ares cabin quickly grabbed him and steered him towards their group. They must have heard about the blessing of Ares. One by one, they came down. But when Percy and Annabeth came down, hand in hand, the crowd cheered louder than before. They lifted up the couple and moved them around the crowd. Both of their expressions were pure bliss. Eventually, the crowd drifted off. Surprisingly, Drew stayed. It was mostly senior campers left, and she stared at Piper with pure hate. I thought I caught some insults Drew muttered, including a few remarks about how exactly, she was better than Piper. Lovely, sibling rivalry. Chiron announced a meeting for the senior leaders, although he asked that the campers who had been leaders in the absence of the seven come too. Drew looked happier, since her reign had just been extended a little while longer. He asked for the seven to attend. Frank Zhang whispered to Percy, who looked like he was suppressing a laugh. "No, Frank, Greeks don't wear togas."

Chiron shooed everyone away. I ran to my cabin, Cabin 9. Nyssa, the acting senior camper while Leo was gone, was resting on her bed, still covered with injuries from battle. "Honestly, Tess," she groaned. "I'm way too exhausted to attend. I'd probably fall asleep on the pool table. You've been doing well at Camp Half-Blood. Why don't you go instead?"

"Sure, I suppose." I'd never heard of anyone skipping the meeting before, but since Leo and Nyssa were both expected to attend, I figured me taking Nyssa's place for her wouldn't be too drastic. I made sure I had my sword, Apollyon. It meant destroyer, which I didn't think was a terrible name. My best friend Lacy had brought a stone with the Egyptian symbol for destroy on it, which was probably my main reason for calling it Apollyon. When I wasn't using it, it transformed into a black pebble in my back pocket. If I rubbed it, it transformed.

Once I got to the big house, I took one of the seats. There were 28, even though a few wouldn't be filled. Chiron looked confused, but I told him about Nyssa and he nodded. The next to enter were two of my friends, the Stoll brothers. They examined their seats carefully and I realized some, actually most, were very likely booby-trapped. "Should I consider it luck this chair hasn't pulled a trick yet?"

"Yup," Travis admitted. Connor slipped out. Obviously someone wasn't supposed to have a trick seat. Next in the room was Frank, who looked quite nervous.

"I wasn't supposed to wear a toga, was I? Percy said I didn't need to, but I wasn't sure," he said.

Chiron laughed. "If the leaders were supposed to wear togas, at least half wouldn't."

Travis covered his face in mock terror. "Don't give him any ideas, Frank. I don't want to wear a toga!"

Next through the door was Clarisse la Rue, the half-sister of Frank and one of two people to receive the blessing of Mars/Ares. Clarisse sat on one of the chairs, but was not informed of the Stolls' prank. A giant fart bellowed out from the chair. "Stoll!" Clarisse roared, even though she had probably gotten lucky.

Travis ran for the bathroom. Clarisse got up, like she was about to attack him, but only switched his chair with hers. She smirked. "The little punk had it coming."

Connor walked in. He was escorting Katie Gardner, the leader of the Demeter cabin. "Travis really likes you, so he got a trap-free seat for you."

I stifled a laugh. Although Travis did have a highly obvious crush on Katie, I doubted he knew this part of the plan. Connor led Katie to a seat, and plopped down in his. Travis left the bathroom rather cautiously, ready to dart back in if needed. "Hi Katie," he squeaked in a very high-pitched voice. "How are you today?"

Then he sat down. The fart rang throughout the room, perhaps a bit louder than the one Clarisse had fallen victim to. His mortified face blushed as red as Apollo's sacred cows. Clarisse cackled. "You switched the seats," he protested. "Katie that wasn't me, it really wasn't."

Eventually everyone arrived. Chiron started the meeting by congratulating the heroes who had survived. He turned special attention to Percy, telling him about how much his mother had worried. I half expected him to give Percy demerits. "But you're going to apologize to her."

"You mean you want me to Iris-message her? I left voicemail for her in Alaska."

"No, you're apologizing in person. I have been speaking to her, via Iris-message, and she insisted that you come home, along with seven friends. I told her that I fully intended to get the others involved in the prophecy to home, and she told me immediately that you and the others would stay at her apartment. She's gotten a bigger one since you left. Actually, she has two connected apartments. Paul technically owns one, she owns the other. But she's declared that she is going to take you guys in. In fact, she's been staying at the Big House for a while so she could see you as soon as possible."

"You hid this from me?"

"Percy!" cried a woman who had just entered. She looked nothing like him, but he had probably inherited his looks from Poseidon. She embraced him. "Honey, I've been so worried."

"I'm sorry Mom. It wasn't really my plan."

Percy smiled like a little kid who was heading home with his parents after getting bullied at preschool. It defined pure bliss, even more than when he and Annabeth came off the Argo II hand in hand. "You sir are grounded. You're going to come home with me, and your friends are too. Annabeth, nice to see you again. Leo, Jason, Piper, I'm so happy to see you guys." She paused for a while when she saw me. "What's your name?"

"Tess, ma'am," I told her. I realized that on my other side were Frank and Hazel. Even though we had barely met, Sally Jackson might think we were friends and take me as the eighth demigod to live at her place.

My speculation was correct. Mrs. Jackson helped everyone transfer their things to her van, and sat with us at the Poseidon table, which she insisted we all sit at. "I'm sorry," I muttered to Annabeth.

"For what?" she asked me, looking surprised.

"You probably had a friend you wanted to bring."

"It's alright."

I knew it wasn't, and Annabeth was just saying that to be polite. But I continued eating anyway.

After dinner, and a celebratory bonfire, Sally herded us into her van. In the drive to the city, I noticed that everyone else was talking. Lucky, Leo at least knew a bit about me. He swung his arm over me and started babbling. Half of it was talking about what they had been through, but the other half was about what had happened at camp while they were gone. I was able to fill them in. Percy and Annabeth recalled their adventures in Tartarus. When I heard about Bob, I nearly cried. Sally looked the same way. Finally we pulled up to the apartment building.

Great. Stuck in a building with a bunch of people with weapons I didn't know who probably wanted to replace me with anyone else. I gulped and went inside, one hand reaching for my pocket. Apollyon was there as normal, and the smooth touch of the rock settled me down.


	2. Chapter 2: Sydney

**A/N: Going to go ahead and continue. Right now I'll just see where it goes, but if anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson...**

Sydney POV

I was beyond excited. Over the summer, I had moved to New York. Tomorrow, I would be headed to Goode High School with my amazing best friend, Kristy Davis. But since I needed one last thing before I was ready, I dialed her number, memorized a long time ago. "Hey diamond," I said into the phone, using my pet name for her.

"Hi Sydney. Glad to hear you and all, but did you have to wake me up? I was enjoying sleeping in."

"Yeah, but you were going to get up anyway. Since tomorrow is the first day of school, I predict style in our future, but not if we don't go to the mall."

"Pick you up in ten?"

"Sure." I hung up.

And in ten minutes, both of us had completed our part of the deal. I opened the door before she even pulled into the driveway, which was probably good for both of us, since she was terrible at parking.

"Hey girl," I threw over my shoulder as I climbed into the passenger seat of the sleek convertible.

The driver, currently wearing a green tank top, a pink mini-skirt, and matching green high heels, smiled. She tilted her head, just enough to hypnotize the guy walking down the street, and hit the play button on her music. Loud pop music blasted from the speakers. "Now, I was promised shopping. If we don't find anything, we go to the next store. You and I are going to make a statement."

Five stores later, she was watching me twirl around in a button down super tight shirt with one of the smallest miniskirts I have ever seen. "I think that outfit screams first day at school, but I want to go back to summer," she declared with a smile.

"You think it's the one?"

"Definitely. Besides, I am starving, This girl needs a smoothie, and fast."

"Alright, but only if you're not lying about it," I said, linking her arm with mine. The two of us strolled leisurely to the food court. After getting a couple of low-carb smoothies, the two of us sat down at a three person table.

"So tell me all about school. I can't afford to miss out on anything," I begged her. I put my elbows on the table, half listening and half scanning the room.

She began to fill me in. But I became distracted by a boy standing in line at the pretzel stand. "Who is that?" I blurted out.

She looked over, and her eyes widened. "Percy Jackson. Totally off limits. If anyone asks him out, he tells him he has a girlfriend. This is the first time I've seen him for a while."

"Why is he off limits? The guy is drop dead gorgeous. I'm going to go talk to him, maybe fake buying a pretzel."

My friend looked sick. "Fine, if you must. But I'm staying here."

I coolly made my way over to him. Standing behind him in line, I was debating what to say. "Hi," I blurted out.

"Hi," he replied. "What's your name?"

"It's Sydney," I told him, caught in his sea green eyes.

"Nice to meet you Sydney. This is Piper and Annabeth." Piper obviously had Native American blood in her. She waved. Annabeth unnerved me. She had the same blond hair as Kristy, but her grey eyes drilled into me, digging into my brain, as if searching for my darkest secrets.

"So," I squeaked, slightly afraid of Annabeth, but not turning away from my goal. I decided to make harmless small talk. "What school are you guys going to? I'm headed for Goode High School tomorrow."

Percy grinned. It was a little lopsided. "Hey, we're going there too. My stepdad works there, actually. Maybe we'll see you then."

"Maybe," I said. As he turned to place his order, I melted off into the crowd. As I walked back to our table, Kristy looked at me, using her eyes to ask what happened,

"He totally likes me. He introduced me to the people he was with and everything," I smirked. "And you said he was off limits."

"What were their names?"

"Piper and Annabeth," I told her, a smirk still lingering on my face. "Piper looked Native American, and Annabeth had blond hair and these piercing grey eyes that seemed to see into my soul. They all had orange t-shirts on. I bet he gives me one after we kiss."

"You do realize Annabeth is his girlfriend, right? He was just introducing you to be polite."

As Percy Jackson and his friends sat down, the smirk wiped right off my face. Soon it returned with a glorious thrill that I always get when I'm competing to get something I want and need. "Not for long, and especially not if I can help it."

Plans raced through my head. As soon as the doors at Goode opened tomorrow, I was going to watch Percy with the eye of a stylish hawk. "Hey, do you have our schedules?"

"At my house, yeah. Does this have to do with Percy Jackson?"

"That's part of it, yeah. But I wanted to see how many classes I had with you."

"I already checked, only lunch, gym, and art together. And if you're wondering, you have Homeroom, Lunch, Gym, and Biology with Percy. I overheard his stepdad Mr. Blofis talking about it."

"How did you remember it?"

"You aren't the only one who ever had a crush on Jackson, girl. Learn the same lesson I did. Let go of the idea that the two of you can go out and be done with it."

"I'm not giving up that easily, Kristy."

She sighed. "Fine. Let's make a deal. If he isn't yours by winter break, you give up."

"Sure. I don't think I need six months anyway."

"Swear."

I rolled my eyes. "You'll have to buy the binding smoothie."

"I know. Say the swear first, then I'll buy it."

"By the constant friendship held by us," I recited. "I allow the deal to occur."

Kristy and I had made up the oath years ago, before I memorized her phone number. Kristy smiled. She went to the smoothie line and was back in about two minutes. "Here's your smoothie."


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Thank you guys for following and favoriting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth POV

I sat down at the table. Jason and Frank were already there. "Where's Leo?" Percy asked.

"Showing Hazel what a chicken nugget is," Frank told him, not happy about it. "Tess is there too, something about wanting a cookies and cream milkshake."

Percy shrugged and sat down. "When did Tess come to Camp Half-blood?"

"I don't know," Jason said. "Maybe when you disappeared? Wait, no, she's fifteen."

"So she's been here for a few years."

"Most likely, yeah."

Tess slightly worried me. Only Leo knew the basics about her, after working with her in the forge and Bunker 9. The only time I had seen her was during meals, in the before-mentioned forge and Bunker 9, and during some free time she had. She had been in the sword area, which isn't uncommon for half-bloods. Any training we can get is good. But her sword was odd. It was bronze, which wasn't unusual for Greek demigods, but the hilt was decorated with a stone with Egyptian symbols etched on it. The stone seemed out of place in the camp.

Speaking of Tess, she was walking over to the table. Arm in arm with Hazel, she strolled over, clutching a Cookies and Cream milkshake in one hand. "Leo," she scolded. "What did we say about making sure your nose doesn't light on fire? You're going to set off the fire alarm!"

Leo laughed. "I can't control my nose. I just sneezed. Can you control your sneezing?"

"No, but I can hold it in so the fire department doesn't hate me."

"Touche." Leo flopped in one of the chairs. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

"We met someone who's going to Goode tomorrow."

"Who?" Hazel asked.

"This girl named Sydney. Except I'm pretty sure we can't sit with her tomorrow at lunch because Annabeth terrified her with the death glare."

"Hey, we wouldn't be able to sit with her anyway. There's less chance of us revealing something that way," I protested.

"Also, it's one less person for Leo to burn," Tess teased.

"Are you accusing me of having a history of burning people?"

"Uh, me, several times," she replied.

"Some of those times were because of you."

"But lighting on fire after I leaned over to help you straighten your armor? You asked me to. That cannot be placed on me."

"That was a prank."

"Even the Stoll brothers didn't think that was a good prank."

"Knowing them, they probably said I should have added shaving cream."

"No, they told me that you needed to read their prank handbook."

"They have one of those?"

"Yeah. Apparently it's a list of pranks to play, including the best people to play said pranks on. They showed it to me once."

"Why? Are you secretly dating one of them?"

"No. And why are you asking me about that?"

"I'm your brother. Isn't it my job to worry about my sister dating?"

"No, that's an older brother's job. I'm older than you are, doofus."

"Well, then, it's my duty as senior counselor."

Tess stuck her tongue out at him. "I can't even argue my way out of that one!" she admitted.

"But, since it's my duty, I do have to ask. Are you dating anyone?"

Tess quickly filled her mouth with milkshake. "You are, aren't you?"

"Maybe," she muttered.

"Who?"

"Austin."

"That guy from the Apollo cabin?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

"Yes, he's a jerk."

"You're only saying that because he cursed you that one time during Capture the Flag."

"I couldn't speak in anything other than rhymes for a week. Can you honestly blame me?"

"Yes," she said, her voice getting dangerously close to a yell.

"Hey," Percy interceded. "Your food is getting cold."

"I have a milkshake. It's supposed to be cold."

"It's melting, then."

Tess scowled, but she and her brother stopped fighting. I had to admire her. "So, Tess," Hazel said. "Since none of us apart from Leo know you, why don't you and Annabeth spend the night in our room? Get to know each other a little bit?"

"Sure," she agreed, a bit happier.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Even though we had school, getting to know Tess would be good too.

"Alright, then, it's settled. We found some mattresses in our room, so you guys can take them."

"Okay."

"Hey, don't we get to come?" Leo asked grinning.

Tess glared at him. "No way, Leo. If you want, you can organize one yourself."

"But you guys have the food."

"Get your own."

"Fine, we can just have a better one, right guys? Tonight, Frank and I's room, and bring snacks."

Tess hit her forehead with her palm. "I've got to admit. I wasn't actually expecting him to do that."

"We'll have better snacks," Leo bragged.

"We have an endless supply of snacks. I believe we win," Piper said.

Leo folded his arms and sulked. Over the table, Tess sent a high five to Piper. I sighed. This was going to be a very long semester.


End file.
